The Sunshine of My Life
by polkadot-scalpels
Summary: What I wanted to happen after Lexie saw Mark and Amelia! set the same night as 7x03


I had to write this because Thursday's episode left me pissed!Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's (If I did Mark and Lexie would've been married by now lol!)! READ!ENJOY!REVIEW!

* * *

All Lexie could do was stand there and watch Mark kiss and fondle Derek's sister. There were so many things going through her head right now. April was wrong; Mark didn't love her. If he did this wouldn't be happening. She hung her head dejectedly, believing that this whole thing was a lost cause. She looked up again only to see that Mark was staring right into her eyes. Not knowing what else to do, she quickly turned on her heel and headed towards the elevator.

"Lexie wait!" Mark shouted after pulling away from Amelia and starting to go after Lexie.

Lexie had gotten into the elevator and was repeatedly pushing the close button. Unfortunately, she wasn't quick enough. Mark barely entered the elevator before it closed.

"Lexie…I can explain." He said panting.

"You know what Mark? It's ok…I've finally realized that maybe we aren't meant to be and we were just fooling ourselves this whole time."Lexie said as her voice began to crack.

"You don't mean that Lex."

"Yes I do." Lexie said turning away from him.

"No you don't because if you did, you wouldn't be on the verge of tears."

"I…" Lexie trailed off at a loss for words. "This was a bad idea, I just shouldn't have come." Lexie said sadly as the elevator doors opened and she stepped out.

"Why won't you fight for us damit?" Mark yelled as he too stepped out the elevator. "Obviously, I'm not worth fighting for."

"I don't want to have to fight for you," Lexie said facing him with tears in her eyes. "I want this to be easy and not complicated and I honestly don't think that's something that could ever happen. We will always be complicated."

"This time around it won't be." Mark promised.

"How can I believe you? You said you loved and you were in love with me? But that's not what I saw upstairs."

"Amelia isn't a person I would fall in love with."

"It's not about falling in love with her! You were going to sleep with her!" Lexie yelled angrily. "I'm confused! How can you love me but still want to sleep with another woman?" Lexie asked as the tears began to fall.

"Confused? You're one to talk because one minute you want me to leave you alone and the next you want me back! Which is it?"

"It's like I said…we are complicated and we always will be," Lexie said. "And I don't want complicated anymore." She said before walking away from him.

Mark just watched her go. He loved her and he wanted to be with her but she didn't want to fight for them and that made him wonder did he still want to fight for her?

* * *

After driving around the city for hours, Lexie finally drove back home. She entered the house as quietly as she could. She desperately hoped that nobody would see or hear her come in and ask questions. She was on the fourth step when she heard Meredith's voice.

"Lexie, is that you?" Meredith said from the kitchen.

"Yes." Lexie said quietly.

"Could you come here for a second?"

"Mer, I really don't feel like it."

"It's important…please? I'm asking as your sister." Meredith added, knowing this would make Lexie come into the kitchen. Lexie sighed and gave in. She walked back down the steps and into the kitchen.

"What's up?" Lexie said as she entered the kitchen to see Meredith sitting at the table and Mark standing up. Lexie looked back and forth between the two.

"Well, my job is done here. I'm gonna leave you two alone," Meredith stated as she got up and walked towards Lexie. "Just hear him out." Meredith said quietly before going upstairs.

"What're you doing here?" Lexie asked slowly.

"You're here and I want to be where you are."

"Mark I—"

"Lexie, don't talk. Just listen." Mark said pleadingly. Lexie nodded and let him proceed.

"When I told you I love you and that you could have a husband, I meant it and I still do. Today, I kept staring at you because I love you and when you didn't respond how I wanted you to…a part of me gave up on you…on us," Mark said coming closer to her. "But when you came to my apartment, it made me realize that you didn't really want to give up on us. I'm a fool for not running after you when you left, but I'm here now. I'm willing to fight for us Lex and I'm hoping that you'll meet me halfway," He said closing the distance between them and putting his hand on her cheek. "Yes, we are complicated but we have a 3% chance and even if it's small, it's something right? It's something worth fighting for."

Lexie looked at Mark with tears in her eyes and gave him a watery smile. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry it took me this long to realize what I want. You. I want you Mark." Lexie said as she put her arms around him and buried her face into his neck.

Mark sighed in relief as he kissed her hair. He had his Lexie back and things were going to go right this time.

* * *

LOVED IT?LIKED IT?HATED IT?- REVIEW IT!


End file.
